


Every Path

by healing



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She squirms in without a sound and falls asleep sandwiched between the two of them, taking comfort in the familiar warmth of Edge's embrace and the careful delicateness of Faize's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Path

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game headcanonish... thing.

They balance each other out in only the best ways, their differences only coming together to create one perfect medium. They both realize that Lymle Lemuri Phi is far more capable than most young girls, but Edge has always been the more lenient of the two of them. He doesn't get worried when Lymle is still out past dark, reassuring an anxious, pacing Faize with the clasp of a hand on his shoulder that Lymle's Lymle, and if anything, she has Lutea to look after her, too. When they emerge in the morning to find Lymle busying herself by scribbling on the walls, haphazard stripes of pastel pink and green and flower-shaped symbols, Edge only laughs, light and easy, when Faize glares with annoyance, because it'll wash off, and _don't worry, Faize, we'll take care of it_. Faize can never stay angry for long, though; any annoyance directed at either of them is usually (always) diminished with them both wrapping their arms around either side of him.

But just like any other family, they're not without their arguments. Most of the time it's Faize and Lymle, arguments so petty and innocent that they've already settled a truce before Edge even thinks of intervening. It's better to let them realize how silly they're being for themselves, and that's something Edge had fully realized all the way back during the days of the Calnus. And then sometimes, it's Edge and Faize who are arguing, raised voices and crossed arms and knitted eyebrows, two stubborn wills clashing. That's rare enough that it always bewilders Lymle, but those spats never last long, either, and their makeups are always sweeter than they have any right being.

There are some nights Lymle has nightmares, horrible nightmares of stone sickness claiming everyone dear to her and the depths of Purgatory and a dark, dark abyss, two figures that are not much more than distant stars falling into nothingness and leaving her behind. There are times she wakes up sobbing, curled in on herself with only a worn pillow for comfort, but then she remembers that she's not alone anymore; that she doesn't have to be alone again. That she has a family now, too. And on those nights, she pads into their room with few reservations, the shift of slippers against the worn floorboards and the quiet creak of the door the only thing that alerts them of her presence. Faize is plagued with his own nightmares, too, nightmares of drifting through space forever and ever, nightmares of letting go of a warm hand clasped around his, and it's why he's always the first to welcome her into their bed, opening an arm and smiling at her with lidded eyes. She squirms in without a sound and falls asleep sandwiched between the two of them, taking comfort in the familiar warmth of Edge's embrace.

And sometimes. Sometimes Faize wonders if he's truly someone that Lymle needs, whether that be a parent, a sibling, even a friend. He wonders if he's too hard on her, if he's holding her back from everything she's destined to be - if he's holding back _both_ of them - but his fears are always quelled with green eyes and a kind smile and reassuring words that are so painfully honest it would be downright foolish not to trust them. Edge is always quick to remind him how kind and precious Faize's heart truly is, always there to squeeze his shoulder and murmur against the shell of his ear until Faize is burying his head in the crook of his neck and breathing him in.

But there are those moments where they don't need to be parents. They just need to be Edge, Faize, and Lymle, three people who have gone above and beyond just to stay close like this, to be able to live so freely. Edge and Lymle take a liking to all but tackling Faize when he least expects it, assaulting him with hugs and kisses until he's squirming and flailing and laughing and squeezing them both, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. And then sometimes he and Lymle get Edge back, and things usually end in their favor, if only due to the fact that the knowledge that Edge is horribly ticklish never goes to waste.

Edge and Faize still spend the majority of their time out in space, pursuing their shared dreams of exploration dressed in pristine, matching uniforms, but the place to go back to will always be where Lymle is waiting. And no matter how many times Edge says _let's go home, Faize_ , a familiar and almost unbearably fond smile curving his lips, Faize is never less amazed that he's been allowed this sort of pure and overwhelming happiness.


End file.
